Accident and Confession
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: Kecelakaan dan Pengakuan. Tidak ada yang akan pernah menyangka bahwa keduanya dapat terjadi di hari yang sama. Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi? Temukan jawabannya disini.
1. The Accident & the New Brother

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Yup, saya kembali!

Well, buat yang pernah baca satu-satunya fanfic saya yang dipublish di Infantrum (yang judulnya 'Terima Kasih! Sampai Kita Jumpa Lagi') pasti ngerasa familiar sama fanfic saya yang satu ini. Itu karena pada dasarnya dua-duanya adalah fanfic yang sama, hanya saja saya merasa kalau lebih baik saya publish versi komplitnya di FFn. (saya udah lama nggak update fanfic yang di Infan, tapi untuk yang di FFn ini saya mau sertakan juga chapter terakhirnya)

Mengenai judulnya, entah kenapa saya pikir lebih baik diganti (walaupun ceritanya sama sih), karena saya udah nemu judul yang lebih cocok buat fanfic ini.

Alright then, happy reading!

* * *

 **Accident and Confession**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 – The Accident and the New Brother**

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut odango berlari menyusuri jalan menuju sekolahnya, SD Misora. Hari ini, dia beserta para murid kelas 6 lainnya akan mengikuti upacara kelulusan.

Ia berlari, walaupun ia tahu bahwa ia tidak akan mungkin terlambat di pagi yang cerah itu. Pikirannya terus dibayangi oleh sesuatu yang ia rasakan sejak kemarin, saat ia memandangi foto-foto dirinya bersama para sahabatnya…

' _Setelah hari ini, mereka akan meninggalkanku sendiri…'_ pikirnya.

Ia lalu memperlambat laju larinya, kemudian berhenti di tengah jalan.

Tiba-tiba ia memutuskan untuk berbalik, berlari menjauhi sekolahnya menuju ke tempat yang setiap hari ia kunjungi selama empat tahun ini… Maho-dou.

Tapi sebelum ia sampai di sana, sebuah mobil menabraknya!

Si pengemudi tidak sengaja menabraknya, hanya saja mobil itu ingin menyusul truk yang berada di depannya, namun si pengemudi tidak sempat melihat Doremi yang berjalan ke sana dari arah berlawanan.

Si pengemudi, seorang pemuda, keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri gadis yang ditabraknya.

"Daijoubu?" tanya pemuda itu, "Kamu nggak apa-apa?"

"Akh, aku… aku…" Doremi tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Kesadarannya hilang. Ia pingsan.

Dengan sigap, pemuda itu lalu menggendong Doremi dan membawanya ke dalam mobilnya. Ia lalu mengemudikan mobilnya menuju ke Rumah Sakit terdekat.

 **.O.**

Setengah jam kemudian, Majorika berjalan melewati jalan itu bersama Lala, yang menyamar menjadi seekor kucing. Secara, Majorika sudah kembali ke wujud aslinya, sekarang ia harus ke sekolah, menyamar menjadi Makihatayama Rika, nenek dari Makihatayama Hana (Hana-chan).

Saat Majorika melihat ada bercak darah di jalan itu, tiba-tiba perasaanya menjadi tidak enak. Langkahnya sempat terhenti di sana selama beberapa menit sampai akhirnya Lala memanggilnya, "Majorika, doushita no?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Lala." Majorika menggeleng perlahan lalu mulai berjalan lagi, "Ayo, aku harus menjadi wali Hana di upacara kelulusannya."

 **.O.**

Sementara itu, di kelas 6-1…

Hana-chan memandangi kursi kosong yang berada disebelah kirinya.

' _Doremi-mama belum datang,'_ pikirnya, _'Di mana dia sekarang?'_

Momoko menepuk bahu Hana-chan dan berkata, "Doremi-chan pasti akan datang. Jangan khawatir."

"Tapi…"

"Dia pasti terlambat bangun lagi." Momoko tersenyum, "Daijoubu yo, Hana-chan. Aku yakin Doremi-chan akan datang sebentar lagi."

Tapi kemudian, Momoko sadar kalau ia salah. Doremi belum datang juga, padahal upacara kelulusan sudah mau dimulai.

 **.O.**

Semua murid kelas enam (kecuali Doremi) sekarang sudah berkumpul di aula sekolah. Kebetulan, tempat duduk para ojamajo di aula tersebut berdekatan, jadi mereka bisa berbicara sebentar tentang ketidakhadiran Doremi.

"Momo-chan, Hana-chan, mana Doremi-chan?" tanya Hazuki, "Harusnya dia sudah ada di sini sekarang."

"Kita juga nggak tahu." Momoko menggelengkan kepalanya, "Biasanya dia nggak pernah setelat ini."

"Aku mau nanya Poppu-chan dulu." Onpu lalu bergegas ke kursi keluarga murid, lalu bertanya kepada Pop yang sudah ada di sana bersama orangtuanya.

"Eh? Doremi belum datang?" tanya Harukaze Haruka, tidak mengerti, "Nggak mungkin. Tadi dia berangkat pagi-pagi sekali."

"Okasan, jangan-jangan… sesuatu yang buruk terjadi sama onee-chan!" seru Pop panik, "Okasan, otosan, panggil polisi… SEKARANG!"

Onpu memegang bahu Pop dan berusaha menenangkannya, "Poppu-chan, tenang dulu ya? Pasti ada alasan kenapa Doremi-chan belum datang juga."

Ia lalu berpikir, _'Doremi-chan, dimana kau sekarang? Semuanya sekarang mencemaskanmu. Kau dimana? Apa kamu nggak rela berpisah dengan kami, sampai kamu memutuskan untuk nggak datang? Apa kamu… ah, jangan-jangan… kamu ke…'_

Onpu lalu berjalan kembali ke kursinya lalu berkata ke yang lain, "Minna, okasannya Doremi-chan bilang kalau Doremi-chan tadi berangkat pagi-pagi."

"Terus, kenapa sampe sekarang dia masih belum tiba juga?" tanya Aiko.

"Soal itu, mereka juga nggak tahu," kata Onpu, "Tapi aku yakin, kalau sekarang dia lagi ada di suatu tempat."

"Dimana?" tanya Momoko.

"Maho-dou," kata Onpu yakin, "Coba kita tanya sama Majorika dan Lala nanti, kalau mereka sudah datang."

Yang lain mengangguk tanda setuju, setelah itu, mereka kelihatan agak lebih tenang.

Namun saat mereka menanyakan hal itu kepada Majorika, dan menemukan bahwa dugaan Onpu salah, mereka lalu menjadi sangat panik.

"Eh, Doremi tidak datang kemari hari ini?" seru Majorika, "Ah, ojamajo yang satu itu… kemana dia perginya?"

"Ah, jangan-jangan Doremi-chan… diculik!" teriak Hazuki.

"Nggak mungkin, Hazuki-chan." Aiko mendesah, "Dia nggak berasal dari keluarga kaya. Buat apa coba, ada orang yang menculiknya? Nggak ada untungnya."

"Tapi, tapi… bisa aja kan, dia diculik sama orang yang suka menculik anak-anak dan mempekerjakan mereka sebagai pengemis atau pengamen, atau yang terburuk, dipaksa jadi pencopet!" (sebentar. Emang ada ya, pengemis, pengamen, dan pencopet di Jepang?)

"Hazuki-chan, nggak usah terlalu berlebihan gitu," kata Aiko, berusaha menenangkan Hazuki, "Aku nggak percaya kalau Doremi-chan diculik, tapi… mungkin sekarang… sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya, makanya… dia nggak datang kesini hari ini."

"Hmm… sesuatu yang buruk… jangan-jangan…"

"Jangan-jangan apa, Majorika?" tanya Momoko, ingin tahu apa maksud perkataan Majorika tadi.

Kemudian, Majorika menjelaskan tentang bercak darah yang ia lihat di jalan tadi…

"Eh, jangan-jangan… itu…"

"Kyaaa… ada yang melukai Doremi-chan, terus bawa kabur dia ke suatu tempat yang menyeramkan!" Hazuki memotong perkataan Aiko.

"HAZUKI-CHAN!" Aiko berteriak, "Sampe kapan sih, kamu mau berlebai-lebaian? Jangan ngebayangin yang macam-macam!"

"Ah, gomen, Ai-chan." Hazuki memelankan suaranya, "Aku khawatir banget sama Doremi-chan. Perasaanku bener-bener nggak enak."

"Iya sih, tapi… jangan berpikir yang kayak gitu dulu dong. Bisa aja kan, Doremi-chan kecelakaan di tengah jalan, terus…"

"Si pelaku buang dia di luar kota?"

"Bukan itu maksudku! Sudah kubilang, jangan lebai!"

"Iya iya." Hazuki menunduk, "Tapi sekarang, Doremi-chan di mana?"

"Majorika, bisa kita lihat bercak darah itu sekarang?" tanya Onpu, "Siapa tahu itu bener-bener… darahnya Doremi-chan."

"Boleh, tapi sebelum itu, ada satu hal yang harus kita lakukan." Majorika menjentikkan jarinya, kemudian seketika waktu berhenti, dan hanya Majorika, Lala, dan para ojamajo (terkecuali Pop) yang bisa bergerak sekarang.

Majorika mengajak para ojamajo itu ke jalan tempat ia melihat bercak darah itu.

Hazuki menutup matanya, tidak tahan melihat bercak darah itu, "Ah, aku nggak tega melihatnya."

"Kita harus cari petunjuk lain, supaya kita tahu… ini darah siapa," kata Aiko. Ia mencari-cari siapa tahu ada sesuatu yang lain yang tertinggal di sana, yang ditinggalkan oleh si pemilik darah…

Kemudian ia menemukannya. Itu adalah sepotong kecil kain, dan kain itu berasal dari sebuah rompi… berwarna ungu!

Aiko ingat bahwa ia pernah mencari tahu tentang bahan rompi milik Doremi, dan ia yakin kalau itu adalah bahan yang sama.

"Minna, mite mite. Coba lihat apa yang kutemukan," katanya.

"Nani nani?" tanya Hana-chan.

"Kain ini… bahan ini…"

"Ah, itu…" kata Hazuki.

"Jenis bahan dan warna yang sama dengan…" kata Onpu.

"Rompi Doremi-chan!" seru Momoko.

"A-artinya… Doremi-mama…" kata Hana-chan.

Kemudian, mereka berteriak, "INI DARAHNYA!"

"Kyaaa… tidak tidak TIDAK!" Hazuki berteriak semakin keras, "Doremi-chan dalam bahaya!"

"Nggak mungkin…" Aiko berlutut di depan bercak darah itu, "Doremi-chan…"

"Minna, lebih baik kita ke rumah sakit sekarang," saran Onpu, "Mungkin aja ada yang bawa Doremi-chan ke sana."

"Biar aku coba cek dari bercak darah dan sobekan kain ini, siapa tahu aku bisa menemukannya dari sini." Majorika mengeluarkan bola kristalnya, "Wahai bola kristal, perlihatkanlah dimana Doremi sekarang…"

Sebelum mereka melihat apa-apa, tiba-tiba Pop datang dan berkata, "Majorika, jangan gunakan sihir disini! Sebentar lagi okasan, otosan, dan yang lainnya akan datang kemari!"

Ternyata waktu sudah berjalan lagi.

"Akh, baiklah. Mungkin ini yang terbaik." Majorika menyimpan bola kristalnya lagi, "Nanti kita cari tahu lagi sebelum kami pulang ke Majokai. Untuk sementara, jangan katakan pada mereka tentang bercak darah ini, karena kita belum sempat menelusurinya."

"Bercak darah?" tanya Pop, "Apa maksudnya?"

"Kita bicarakan nanti saja, Poppu-chan," kata Aiko, "Lebih baik kita kembali ke sekolah sekarang. Jangan sampai semua orang melihat bercak darah itu."

Yang lain mengangguk, kemudian mereka kembali ke sekolah dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Mereka sangat sedih membayangkan apa yang mungkin terjadi pada Doremi di jalan itu…

 **.O.**

Kembali ke Doremi, yang sekarang berada di rumah sakit. Sesampainya di sana, pemuda yang menabraknya langsung membawanya ke unit gawat darurat. Seorang dokter dengan sigap memeriksa Doremi disana, lalu berkata kepada pemuda itu, "Gadis ini harus dioperasi. Dia ini… adik anda, bukan?"

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan. Dia bukan adik ataupun saudara saya."

"Kalau begitu… anda kenal orangtuanya?"

"Tidak."

"Ini buruk," kata sang dokter, "Kami butuh tandatangan dari keluarga gadis ini."

"Apa yang harus ditandatangani?"

"Surat persetujuan operasi," dokter itu menjelaskan, "Apa anda tahu, siapa gadis ini?"

"Saya tidak tahu. Tadi saya tidak sengaja menabraknya, dan saya tidak menemukan identitas apapun, hanya…" pemuda itu lalu mengambil tas ransel merah milik Doremi, "Dia hanya membawa tas ini."

"Hmm… artinya, dia siswi SD Misora…" kata dokter saat memperhatikan tas itu. Ia membukanya, mencoba mencari apapun yang mungkin bisa membuat mereka tahu tentang keluarga si pemilik tas, tapi hasilnya nihil. Tas itu hanya berisi tempat pensil merah muda yang tak bernama, juga isinya (yang juga tidak diberi nama).

Dan memang, karena ini hari kelulusan, Doremi malas untuk membawa buku pelajarannya, hal sepele yang bisa dibilang dibutuhkan sekarang ini.

Untuk apa lagi, kalau bukan untuk mengetahui namanya…

Dokter itu menghela nafas, "Kelihatannya tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang."

"Operasi dia, dokter," kata pemuda itu, "Biar saya yang menandatangani surat persetujuannya."

"Tidak bisa, anak muda," dokter itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan, "Silakan anda membawanya ke rumah sakit lain."

"Tapi dia butuh penanganan segera!"

"Ini sudah peraturan rumah sakit. Tidak ada persetujuan keluarga, tidak ada operasi."

"Baik! Aku bisa menanganinya sendiri!" pemuda itu lalu menggendong gadis yang dibawanya tadi dan membawanya kembali ke mobilnya, membaringkannya tepat disebelah tempatnya mengemudi mobil tersebut. Ia mengendarai mobilnya menuju ke rumahnya yang berada di pinggir kota Misora, "Rumah sakit macam apa ini? Keselamatan pasien lebih penting! Kenapa mereka? Apa mereka meremehkan aku, hanya karena aku ini masih mengenakan seragam SMA? Umurku sudah 17 tahun!"

Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke Doremi, yang masih belum sadarkan diri disebelahnya, "Tapi kamu tenang saja, ya? Kelihatannya memang tidak ada cara lain untuk menyelamatkanmu selain… membawamu ke rumahku. Untung keluargaku punya rumah sakit yang berada tepat di belakang rumah. Tadi memang salahku. Kupikir… akan lebih baik kalau aku membawamu ke rumah sakit terdekat, tapi ternyata…"

Ia menghela nafas, "Maaf ya, karena sudah menabrakmu. Apalagi… rumahku sangat jauh dari sekolahmu…"

Tiba-tiba, saat mereka hampir sampai di rumah pemuda itu, Doremi lalu mengigau, "Ujian… teman-teman… ujian selesai… teman-teman pergi… tidak… jangan… aku nggak mau… aku nggak mau ditinggal sendiri… minna… jangan pergi… aku… aku…"

' _Ujian?'_ pikir sang pemuda, _'Berarti gadis ini… anak kelas 6 yang lulus tahun ini, artinya umurnya… sekitar 12 tahun… seperti mendiang adikku… kalau kecelakaan itu tidak terjadi… dan merenggut nyawanya…'_

Sesampainya di rumah, pemuda itu langsung membawa Doremi ke rumah sakit milik keluarganya di belakang rumah. Ia memanggil dokter keluarganya dan memerintahkannya untuk menolong Doremi.

"Kenapa tuan muda baru membawanya kesini sekarang?" tanya dokter keluarga yang sudah tua itu, "Ini sudah gawat! Kalau tidak cepat dioperasi, gadis ini bisa meninggal."

"Kalau begitu, cepat operasi dia, dokter!" kata pemuda itu, "Jangan sampai ia meninggal seperti… dokter tahu kan, seperti adikku… Akari…"

"Ah, baik tuan muda," dokter itu lalu bergegas memanggil tim operasinya, lalu mereka membawa Doremi ke ruang operasi.

Si pemuda menunggu di depan ruang operasi. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi disana, dan pikirannya melayang ke kejadian tiga tahun lalu, saat adiknya yang sangat ia sayangi itu pergi…

* * *

 _Seorang gadis berumur 9 tahun bernama Toushirou Akari sedang berlari riang ke rumahnya sambil membawa rapor yang baru saja diterimanya dari sekolah. Tidak, ia tidak bersekolah di SD Misora seperti Doremi dan teman-temannya. Akari bersekolah di SD Aozora (sebuah SD swasta yang kebanyakan muridnya orang kaya). Biasanya, Akari berangkat ke sekolah naik mobil, diantar-jemput supir, tapi kali ini, gadis berambut merah panjang itu ingin pulang dari sekolah itu jalan kaki, ditemani kakaknya yang menjemputnya. Ibu mereka khawatir kalau membiarkan putrinya pulang dari sekolah dengan jalan kaki sendirian, jadi ia meminta putra sulungnya untuk menjemput adiknya di sekolah._

 _Awalnya, sang kakak menjemput adiknya bersama dengan seorang supir mereka yang berkepala botak, yang biasa mengantar-jemput sang adik ke sekolah. Tapi karena Akari sudah bersikeras untuk berjalan kaki dan malah mengancam sang kakak bahwa ia akan menginap di sekolah kalau supir mereka tidak meninggalkan mereka berdua disana, akhirnya sang kakak, Toushirou Hasamaru, menyuruh supir itu untuk pulang duluan._

 _"Asyik! Aku dapet nilai bagus!" kata gadis itu riang, "Aku bisa minta ke mama, supaya kita sekeluarga bisa pergi ke Disneyland! Tapi… kita perginya ke Disneyland yang dimana ya? Amerika? Hongkong? Atau… dimana ya? Semuanya aja deh."_

 _"Oi, Akari, jangan ninggalin kakak gitu dong," kata sang kakak sambil terengah-engah mengejar adiknya, "Kamu ini cepet banget sih larinya. Kakak capek nih."_

 _"Makanya, onii-chan mendingan tadi pulang aja sama si supir botak. Aku kan udah bilang, aku bisa pulang sendiri."_

 _"Eh, aku nggak enak sama mama. Kamu tahu sendiri kalau mama yang nyuruh aku buat jemput kamu." Hasamaru mengeluh, "Ini juga aku masih takut kalau mama marah sama aku gara-gara si supir botak kamu usir dari sekolah."_

 _"Emangnya onii-chan nggak bilang ke mama, kalau keputusanku udah bulat mau pulang jalan kaki sendiri hari ini? Tadi kan aku udah bilang: aku nggak mau dijemput."_

 _"Huh, dasar anak keras kepala. Aku kan juga khawatir kalau kamu kenapa-napa."_

 _"Onii-chan…" gadis itu berbalik dan memberikan senyuman manis pada kakaknya, "Aku janji kok, aku nggak akan kenapa-napa."_

 _Tapi kemudian… pemuda itu tahu kalau apa yang baru saja dikatakan adiknya tadi salah. Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi dengannya._

 _Dan itu terjadi._

 _Di tengah jalan, mereka melihat seekor anak kucing yang hampir terlindas truk, sampai akhirnya Akari melempar rapornya ke kakaknya, lalu menyelamatkan anak kucing itu…_

 _Tapi imbasnya, justru ia yang mengalami kecelakaan disana. Akari tewas di tempat. Ia meninggal secara tragis._

 _Hasamaru hanya bisa pasrah. Sejak kecelakaan itu, ia merasa sangat bersalah. Padahal ia berada disana, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menyelamatkan adiknya itu. Apalagi, sejak ayahnya meninggal karena sakit jantung saat ia masih kecil, hanya dialah satu-satunya laki-laki dalam anggota keluarga itu._

 _Sejak kecelakaan itu, ia hanya tinggal bersama ibu dan para pembantu mereka. Tahun berikutnya, ibunya meninggal karena depresi anak bungsunya meninggal dengan cara yang tragis…_

 _Dan sekarang, ia hanya tinggal dengan para pelayan setianya. Para pelayan setia dari keluarganya yang kaya._

* * *

' _Jangan sampai gadis ini bernasib sama dengan adikku: tak bisa diselamatkan,'_ pikirnya, kembali ke masa kini dimana ia sedang menunggu operasi dari gadis yang tak dikenalnya, _'Tapi sebenarnya… siapa dia? Kenapa tadi ia berjalan menjauhi sekolahnya?'_

Ia tahu betul, walaupun adiknya dan ia sendiri tidak bersekolah disana, kalau SD Misora masih berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat kecelakaan tadi pagi, tapi ia memperhatikan kalau Doremi justru berjalan berlawanan arah, menjauhi SD Misora.

Ia lalu teringat saat Doremi mengigau di mobilnya tadi.

" _Ujian… teman-teman… ujian selesai… teman-teman pergi… tidak… jangan… aku nggak mau… aku nggak mau ditinggal sendiri… minna… jangan pergi… aku… aku…"_

' _Dia nggak mau ditinggal teman-temannya… kasihan gadis ini…'_ pikirnya, _'Baiklah, aku akan mengantarnya pulang jika keadaanya sudah memungkinkan. Aku akan bertanya padanya tentang keluarganya, jika ia sudah sadar.'_

Lalu terdengar suara pintu ruang operasi dibuka. Sang dokter lalu keluar dari sana, dan seketika itu juga, Doremi yang sudah dioperasi dan tidak sadarkan diri dikeluarkan dari ruang operasi.

Hasamaru mendatangi perawat yang keluar bersama sang pasien yang baru dioperasi, memerintahkannya untuk membawa pasien itu ke belakang, ke rumahnya. Lebih tepatnya, kedalam sebuah kamar besar yang ada disana.

"Dokter, operasinya lancar kan?" tanya Hasamaru.

"Iya. Operasinya lancar, tuan muda, hanya… kemungkinan gadis itu harus tinggal bersamamu selama beberapa hari."

"Aku tahu soal itu, dokter."

"Tuan muda, maksud saya… saat ia sadar pun, mungkin ia harus berada di rumah anda sampai…"

"Sampai?" pemuda itu mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Tadi, sebelum kami keluar dari ruang operasi, gadis itu sempat bangun."

"Apa? Tapi… kenapa ia pingsan lagi?"

"Tadi ia bertanya, ini dimana, lalu saya menjawab yang sejujurnya."

"Lalu?"

"Saat saya menanyakan nama gadis itu, ia… ia bilang ia tidak tahu. Kelihatannya, gadis itu terkena amnesia."

"Oke, tapi dokter belum jawab pertanyaan saya tadi, kenapa dia pingsan lagi?"

"Soal itu, kelihatannya dia belum sepenuhnya sadar, dan masih berada di bawah pengaruh obat bius yang saya pakai saat operasi."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang ia akan tinggal di rumah saya. Terima kasih, dokter."

Pemuda itu lalu berjalan ke rumahnya yang berada di belakang rumah sakit itu. Ia lalu memasuki sebuah kamar besar tempat Doremi berada sekarang. Ia belum bangun.

Hasamaru terus memandangi sebuah tempat tidur besar, tempat gadis itu terbaring disana. Ia teringat akan pemilik lama kamar itu, yaitu adiknya, Akari…

Beberapa menit kemudian, gadis itu membuka matanya. Ia bangun.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya pemuda itu.

Doremi tidak menjawab. Ia malah balik bertanya, "Sekarang aku dimana? Anda siapa?"

"Ini di rumahku, dan namaku…" pemuda itu ingin menjawab, tapi ia memutuskan untuk menjawabnya nanti. Ia lalu berkata, "Kata dokter… kau tidak tahu siapa namamu. Apa itu benar?"

Gadis berambut merah itu mengangguk, "Aku tak tahu, tapi… rasanya aku dibuang oleh orang-orang disekitarku."

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku merasa kalau mereka menganggapku sebagai gadis pembawa sial, karena itu… mereka meninggalkanku sendiri."

' _Kasihan gadis ini. Jangan-jangan… ia disia-siakan oleh keluarga dan teman-temannya, padahal… kelihatannya dia gadis yang baik. Kalau begitu, lebih baik…'_

"Kau salah, Akari. Papa dan mama memang sudah meninggal, tapi bukan berarti mereka menganggapmu seperti itu."

"Ah, Akari?" tanya Doremi, "Kau tahu… siapa namaku?"

"Tentu saja, aku kan kakakmu. Masa aku nggak kenal sama adikku sendiri?"

"Tapi, kenapa aku nggak ingat soal kakak?"

"Kamu baru aja kecelakaan tadi, dan dokter bilang, kamu kena amnesia, hilang ingatan." Hasamaru tersenyum, "Tapi syukurlah, diluar itu, kamu nggak apa-apa."

"Oh begitu. Jadi… aku bukan pembawa sial?"

"Bukan, Akari." Hasamaru memeluk Doremi dengan lembut, "Kamu malaikat penyelamat kakak."

' _Siapapun kamu, terima kasih telah datang kesini, ke kehidupanku,'_ pikirnya, _'Aku akan menjagamu dengan baik, dan benar-benar akan menganggapmu sebagai adikku, Akari…'_

* * *

Catatan Author: Fyuh, akhirnya selesai juga saya mengedit chapter pertama ini… (well, sekarang saya baru ngeh kalau ada sedikit kekurangan di versi pertama, terutama dalam pemilihan katanya, jadi kali ini saya sedikit merombak fanfic ini supaya hasilnya jauh lebih memuaskan daripada versi sebelumnya)

Soal Majorika nggak jadi lihat bola kristal, mungkin kelihatannya agak maksa ya, tapi memang lebih baik Majorika dan yang lain nggak tahu dulu soal keberadaan Doremi.

Untuk KotaDore lovers, aku tahu dan aku masih ingat kalau aku janji akan bikin pairing KotaDore disini, tapi tentu saja, bukan berarti aku nggak lihat waktu yang tepat (aku rasa, belum waktunya Kotake menampakkan 'batang hidungnya' di chapter ini). Kotake akan muncul di chapter berikutnya.

Dan yang terakhir, Hasamaru memang berbohong pada Doremi tentang jati dirinya, tapi sebenarnya, ia tidak bermaksud jahat untuk melakukannya (coba baca bagian terakhirnya sekali lagi). Hasamaru bukan tokoh antagonis. Pada akhirnya, ia menolong Doremi kembali ke keluarga dan teman-temannya.

Oke, kali ini kita sudahi sampai disini. Kalau sempat baca, sempatin review juga ya.


	2. The Clue from the Big House

**DISCLAIMER:** Aku tidak punya Ojamajo Doremi. Aku suka acara ini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menulis cerita ini. Ojamajo Doremi adalah acara yang dibuat oleh Toei Animation pada tahun 1999-2004.

* * *

 **Accident and Confession**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 – The Clue from the Big House**

* * *

"APA!" teriak Pop setelah mendengar penjelasan Majorika tentang bercak darah di jalan tadi, "Kenapa kalian nggak bilang dari tadi, kalau kalian lihat bercak darahnya… onee-chan?"

"Kita nggak mau lihat kamu panik, Poppu-chan," kata Aiko, "Oke, mendingan sekarang kita cari tahu, Doremi-chan dimana. Majorika, coba selidiki lagi posisi Doremi-chan sekarang."

Sekarang, para ojamajo (juga Pop dan tentu saja, terkecuali Doremi) sedang berada di Maho-dou bersama Majorika, Lala, Hana-chan, dan para peri (Dodo terlihat sangat sedih dan tidak bisa menahan air mata yang terus jatuh dari matanya). Seharusnya, mereka sudah pulang ke Majokai beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi karena hilangnya Doremi, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang ke sana nanti, setelah mereka tahu tentang keberadaan Doremi.

Sekali lagi, Majorika mengeluarkan bola kristalnya, "Wahai bola kristal, sekali lagi aku meminta padamu, perlihatkanlah dimana Doremi sekarang…"

Bola kristal itu lalu memperlihatkan sesuatu, kondisi dalam sebuah rumah besar, di sebuah lorong, di depan pintu sebuah kamar mandi…

"Apa ini?" tanya Aiko, tidak mengerti, "Majorika, jangan bercanda. Kita mau lihat Doremi-chan di mana, bukan mau lihat…"

"Tenang dulu sebentar. Doremi pasti ada di rumah itu," kata Majorika, "Kita harus lihat apa yang terjadi di rumah besar itu, dan apa hubungannya dengan Doremi."

Dan memang benar, rumah itu milik keluarga Toushirou, tempat Doremi berada sekarang. Setelah keadaanya agak pulih, Hasamaru menyuruhnya untuk mandi, dan itu sebabnya bola kristal itu memperlihatkan pintu kamar mandi tersebut, sebagai tanda bahwa orang yang dicari sedang berada didalamnya.

Kemudian terlihat Hasamaru berjalan ke depan pintu kamar mandi itu dan memanggil salah satu pelayannya, "Natsuko."

"Iya, tuan muda," kata sang pelayan, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Siapkan makan malam untuk saya dan adik saya."

"Adik? Tapi… adik anda bukannya…"

"Dia yang sedang mandi di dalam. Apa kau masih belum mengerti juga?"

"Rasanya mereka nggak ada hubungannya dengan urusan kita," kata Onpu, "Mana Doremi-chan?"

Mereka sempat mengalihkan perhatian dari bola kristal Majorika, sampai akhirnya mereka mendengar si pelayan berkata, "Jadi… tuan muda benar-benar ingin menjadikan gadis itu sebagai… pengganti adik anda?"

"Gadis?" tanya Momoko, "Jangan-jangan maksudnya…"

"Iya. Jadi mulai sekarang, panggil dia nona Akari, mengerti?"

"Saya tidak tahu," kata si pelayan, "Tapi saya rasa ini tidak benar. Anda tidak sepantasnya berbohong mengenai jati diri seseorang. Anda tidak sepantasnya berbohong kepada gadis itu dengan mengatakan kalau dia adik anda."

"Jati diri?" tanya Pop, "Apa onee-chan… kehilangan ingatan?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu," kata Hasamaru dingin, "Aku sangat yakin ini yang terbaik untuknya saat ini. Lagipula… kita tidak tahu siapa keluarganya dan di mana ia tinggal."

' _Lagipula, justru lebih baik jika keadaanya seperti ini,'_ pikirnya, _'Kalau nanti justru, keluarganya itu yang akan membuatnya sedih.'_

"Baiklah, tuan muda. Saya hanya memberi saran, dan… bukan wewenang saya untuk melarang tuan muda melakukan hal itu. Itu terserah tuan muda jika… memang gadis itu mengingatkan anda pada adik anda."

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong, mana gadis yang mereka bicarakan?" tanya Hana-chan, "Kenapa belum keluar juga, sih? Hana-chan kan pengen tahu, dia itu Doremi-mama atau bukan."

"Onii-chan, ada apa sih, ribut-ribut?" seorang gadis berambut merah panjang keluar dari kamar mandi yang tadinya tertutup. Ia hanya mengenakan sebuah handuk baju (atau jubah mandi?) berwarna merah muda, "Tadi onii-chan lagi ngomongin apa?"

"DOREMI-CHAN!" teriak para ojamajo yang melihatnya melalui bola kristal Majorika.

"Tapi, kenapa dia melepas ikat rambutnya? Dan… kenapa dia manggil pemuda itu… onii-chan?" tanya Hazuki.

"Kamu nggak dengar apa kata pemuda itu ke pelayannya tadi?" kata Aiko, "Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi… kelihatannya Doremi-chan benar-benar kehilangan ingatannya. Dia hanya tahu kalau pemuda itu… pemuda itu adalah kakaknya."

"Hei, kami nggak punya kakak," protes Pop, tidak terima dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh sang pemuda, "Apa-apaan pemuda itu? Kembalikan onee-chan ku. Dia itu bukan adikmu, dia itu kakakku tahu!"

"Poppu-chan…" kata Onpu, mencoba menenangkan Pop, "Pasti pemuda itu nggak tahu soal itu. Aku rasa… Doremi-chan mengingatkan pemuda itu kepada sosok adiknya yang telah tiada, makanya… dia bisa melakukan hal itu."

"Itu kan suatu kebohongan namanya," kata Momoko, "Kita harus datang ke rumah itu dan memberitahukan kenyataannya kepada Doremi-chan. Majorika, apa kau bisa mendapatkan alamat rumah ini? Kita harus kesana sekarang."

"Biar kucoba." Majorika memejamkan matanya dan berkata, "Baiklah, sekarang… katakan pada kami… dimana rumah itu…"

Beberapa detik kemudian, secarik kertas bertuliskan alamat rumah itu muncul dihadapan mereka.

"Coba kulihat alamatnya." Hazuki mengambil secarik kertas itu lalu membaca alamat yang tertulis disana, "Rumah keluarga Toushirou, pemilik dari RS Chikara… ah, aku tahu tempatnya!"

"Hontou?" tanya Pop penuh harap.

Hazuki mengangguk, "Rekan kerjanya papa pernah masuk rumah sakit itu, dan katanya, rumah pemilik rumah sakit itu ada di belakang rumah sakit itu sendiri."

"Kalau gitu, ayo kita pergi kesana sekarang!" kata Onpu.

"Chotto matte, minna," kata Hana-chan, "Boleh nggak, Hana-chan ikut kesana? Hana-chan nggak mau pulang ke Majokai sebelum pamit sama Doremi-mama."

"Eh, Hana-chan…" jawab Momoko ragu, "Kamu yakin mau ikut? Bukannya…"

"Soal Majokai, biar kami aja yang urus," kata Majorika, "Kelihatannya, jadwal kepulangan kami harus diatur ulang. Aku akan minta izin kepada Jou-sama, dan akan membicarakan tentang hal ini juga."

"Tolong ya, Majorika." Hana-chan menggenggam tangan Majorika, "Hana-chan mau ketemu Doremi-mama dulu."

"Ingatkan Doremi tentang semuanya, ya?" kata Lala, "Jujur saja, kami juga tidak bisa kalau harus pulang tanpa bilang selamat tinggal padanya."

Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko, Pop dan Hana-chan mengangguk, lalu mereka pergi ke rumah Hazuki.

Secara kebetulan, di tengah perjalanan menuju rumah Hazuki, mereka bertemu dengan Kotake, yang tertunduk lesu, seperti habis melakukan sesuatu yang sia-sia.

"Lho, Kotake-kun? Ini kan udah malem. Kok kamu belum pulang?" tanya Hazuki, "Perasaan tadi kamu pulang duluan deh, dari sekolah."

"Akh, aku… aku…"

"Aha, cari Doremi-chan, ya?" kata Momoko menggoda Kotake.

"Eh, aku hanya… berkeliling…" Kotake mencoba memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk berkelit, tapi pada akhirnya ia mengiyakan perkataan Momoko sambil menghela nafas, "Baiklah, aku memang mencarinya seharian ini."

Ia lalu bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian udah tahu, dia dimana?"

"Ngg… kita belum tahu pasti sih, tapi…" Aiko mencari kata-kata yang tepat, lalu menambahkan, "Tadi tantenya Hana-chan bilang kalau… beliau sempat lihat ada anak muda yang pulang ke rumahnya bareng sama seorang gadis yang mirip Doremi-chan."

"Eh? Tapi kok… tantenya Makihatayama nggak mastiin kalau itu Doremi?"

"Beliau nggak sempet nanya ke pemuda itu, soalnya si gadis lagi nggak sadarkan diri."

"APA? NGGAK SADARKAN DIRI?" teriak Kotake panik, "Aku boleh ikut kalian nggak?"

' _Oho, akhirnya ketahuan juga ya, Kotake… kamu perhatian juga sama Doremi-chan,'_ pikir Aiko, lalu ia berkata, "Kenapa kamu mau ikut kita? Bukannya kamu seneng ya, kalau Doremi-chan nggak ada?"

"TENTU AJA NGGAK! Justru aku nggak mau dia kenapa-napa. Apalagi… kalau pemuda itu udah menyentuhnya, dan…"

"Eh, Kotake-kun sampe mikir yang kayak gitu aja," kata Momoko, "Tapi kamu tenang aja. Tantenya Hana-chan bilang sih, kelihatannya pemuda itu baik."

"Hah, baguslah." Kotake kembali menghela nafas, "Tapi… aku boleh ikut kalian kan?"

"Boleh aja sih," kata Onpu, "Tapi kenapa kamu mau ikut? Apa kamu mau ngeledek dia lagi?"

Kotake menggeleng, "Justru aku khawatir. Aku takut kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya."

' _Ternyata kalian berdua sama aja ya, Doremi-chan, Kotake-kun. Sama-sama saling perhatian,'_ pikir Hazuki, "Oke, Kotake-kun, kamu boleh ikut, tapi kita ke rumahku dulu, ya? Kita minta diantar papa kesana."

Kotake mengangguk, lalu mereka pergi ke rumah Hazuki.

 **.O.**

Sementara itu, di ruang makan rumah keluarga Toushirou…

"Onii-chan, kok baju-bajuku nggak ada? Aku terpaksa pake bajuku yang ini lagi deh," kata Doremi, "Rompinya kan sobek."

"Kalau rompinya nggak dipakai, nggak apa-apa kan?" jawab Hasamaru, "Onii-chan kan nggak nyuruh kamu buat pake rompi itu lagi."

"Iya sih…" Doremi lalu membuka rompinya, "Tapi… rasanya ada yang kurang kalau aku pake kaus, celana pendek, sama kaus kaki ini… tanpa pake rompi ini…"

"Ngg… begitu ya?"

"Eh, onii-chan belum jawab pertanyaanku."

"Pertanyaan apa?"

"Kenapa dikamarku nggak ada bajuku sama sekali? Bukannya aku tinggal disini?"

"Eh, soal itu…"

"Hasamaru-kun, aku datang," seorang gadis berjalan masuk ke ruang makan, "Boleh kan, aku makan malam disini sama kamu."

"Ah, boleh kok, Manda-chan."

Manda lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Doremi, "Lho, tapi kamu…"

"Oh iya, sekarang kan… harusnya Akari lagi nginep di rumahmu ya? Ehehe…" potong Hasamaru, "Manda-chan, hati-hati dong, jagain Akari. Kamu bukannya jagain dia, malah ngebiarin dia jalan-jalan sendirian. Akhirnya, dia malah kecelakaan. Hilang ingatan pula."

"Eh, Hasamaru…"

"Onegai, Manda-chan…" bisik Hasamaru. Ia lalu membisikkan semua yang terjadi dihari itu kepada Manda.

"Oh, jadi begitu ceritanya? Baiklah," bisik Manda, lalu ia berkata, "Gomen ne, Akari. Aku malah nggak nemenin kamu olahraga pagi ini, jadi kayak gini deh."

"Eh? Aku… olahraga pake baju ini?" tanya Doremi, tidak yakin, "Onii-chan, dia ini siapa?"

"Dia pacar onii-chan. Namanya Manda," kata Hasamaru, "Dia sering banget ngajak kamu nginep di rumahnya."

"Oh…"

Tiba-tiba, Doremi memegang rambutnya yang panjang.

"Akari, ada apa?" tanya Hasamaru.

"Onii-chan, aku kegerahan," kata Doremi, "Aku ikat rambutku dulu, ya?"

"Oke, tapi jangan lama-lama, ya? Sebentar lagi makan malamnya siap."

"Baik, onii-chan." Doremi lalu bergegas masuk ke kamar Akari dan mengikat rambutnya dengan ikat rambut miliknya. Anehnya, walaupun ia lupa tentang jati dirinya, ia masih bisa mengikat rambutnya seperti biasa (diikat dengan cara dibagi dua, lalu digulung menyerupai dua buah bola – gaya rambut _odango_ ).

Saat ia kembali ke ruang makan, Manda menyadari sesuatu: ia pernah melihat Doremi sebelumnya.

"Maaf menunggu lama." Doremi menarik kursinya lalu duduk disana, "Aku nggak biasa kalau rambutku nggak diikat."

"Eh… nggak apa-apa kok," kata Hasamaru dan Manda bersamaan.

' _Ternyata kau berbeda dengan adikku dalam hal ini,'_ pikir Hasamaru, _'Akari nggak pernah suka kalau rambutnya diikat.'_

' _Kalau rambutnya diikat begini… kayaknya aku pernah lihat dia di… ah iya. Kalau nggak salah dia itu… yang ada di toko tempat aku beli coklat tahun lalu…'_ pikir Manda. Rupanya dia salah satu pelanggan Maho-dou yang beli coklat valentine disana tahun lalu.

Kemudian, datanglah tiga orang pelayan yang membawa makan malam mereka, "Tuan Hasamaru, nona Manda dan nona… Akari, ini makan malam anda hari ini."

"Arigatou, Natsuko," ujar Hasamaru.

"Ah, ini… steak kan?" tanya Doremi yang matanya terbelalak melihat makan malam yang ada di piringnya, "Ini daging apa?"

"Eh, daging sapi matsuzaka," jawab pelayan itu.

"Ah… aku suka ini," kata Doremi, "Ayo, onii-chan. Kita makan sekarang."

"Ngg… baiklah. Itadakimasu!"

' _Kelihatannya dalam hal ini… kau juga berbeda,'_ pikir Hasamaru lagi, _'Akari lebih suka makan ikan tuna atau salmon, dan ia nggak terlalu suka daging sapi.'_

"Wah, rasanya udah lama aku nggak makan steak seenak ini," ujar Doremi.

Saat mereka selesai makan malam, tiba-tiba bel pintu berbunyi.

"Biar aku yang buka pintunya." Doremi lalu berdiri dan bergegas ke pintu depan. Ia membukanya dan melihat siapa yang datang…

"DOREMI-CHAN!"

"ONEE-CHAN!"

Ternyata mereka adalah Hazuki dan para ojamajo lainnya, juga Kotake.

Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko, Pop, dan Hana-chan memeluk Doremi, saat mereka tahu kalau ia yang membukakan pintu untuk mereka, sementara Kotake hanya berdiri diam didepan pintu sambil memperhatikan sang gadis berambut merah yang selama ini ditaksirnya tersebut.

"Eh, maaf tapi… kalian siapa ya?" tanya Doremi dengan bingung, "Kayaknya kalian salah orang deh. Namaku bukan Doremi, tapi Akari."

"Onee-chan, jangan percaya sama orang asing. Kamu itu Doremi, kakakku," kata Pop, "Aku nggak akan lupa sama kakakku sendiri."

"Ehm, sebenarnya kalian siapa sih?" Doremi bertanya lagi, namun kali ini, ia menatap mereka dengan curiga, "Kalian penipu, ya?"

"Kita bukan penipu, Doremi-chan," kata Hazuki, "Kita kesini mau jemput kamu."

"Nggak. Itu nggak benar. Kalian jangan bohong," Ia menggeleng, "Apa buktinya, kalau kalian berkata jujur?"

"Wajahmu, ikat rambutmu, kausmu, celana pendekmu, kaus kakimu…" Aiko lalu melihat sekeliling dan menemukan sepatu Doremi disana, lalu ia mengambil sepatu itu dan mengangkatnya, memperlihatkannya kepada Doremi, "Juga sepatu ini."

"Satu lagi, Doremi-chan. Kamu pasti sengaja nggak pake rompi ungumu, kan? Karena rompi itu sobek," kata Onpu.

"Darimana kalian tahu tentang hal itu?"

"Kami ini sahabatmu, dan dia ini adikmu, Poppu-chan," kata Momoko, "dan… dia Kotake-kun, salah satu teman kita di sekolah."

"Eh? Sekolah?" Doremi mengamati mereka dan berpikir sebentar, lalu berkata sambil berlari ke ruang makan, "Onii-chan, ada orang-orang yang mencurigakan!"

"Doremi-chan, matte!" teriak Hana-chan. Ia, juga yang lain, ikut berlari kedalam.

"Doushita no, Akari?" tanya Hasamaru.

"Onii-chan, tolong aku! Ada yang ngaku-ngaku kenal sama aku!"

"Siapa?"

"Kami!" teriak Pop, "Maaf ya, onii-san. Dia ini bukan adikmu, tapi kakakku!"

Hasamaru terpaku sebentar, lalu berkata, "Ngg… Akari…"

Pop yang tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi lalu melompat dan menampar Hasamaru, "JANGAN GANTI NAMA KAKAKKU! NAMANYA BUKAN AKARI, TAPI DOREMI!"

Tapi kemudian, setelah melihat itu, Doremi malah menampar Pop, "JANGAN BERLAKU SEPERTI ITU KEPADA ORANG YANG LEBIH TUA DARIMU!"

Pop yang kaget menerima reaksi kakaknya lalu menangis, "Nani yo? Kenapa onee-chan seperti itu padaku? Kita memang sering bertengkar, tapi onee-chan nggak pernah nampar aku kayak gini."

"Ah, aku…"

"Oh, baiklah. Sekarang aku nggak peduli, onee-chan mau percaya sama aku atau nggak. Aku nggak peduli, onee-chan mau pulang atau nggak. Aku nggak suka onee-chan yang seperti ini. Aku… aku hanya menyukai onee-chan yang lama. Onee-chan yang menyayangiku, dan nggak akan pernah menyakitiku hanya gara-gara orang asing!"

Pop lalu berlari keluar rumah itu.

Doremi sempat terdiam selama beberapa menit, sampai akhirnya…

"Po… Poppu…" bisik Doremi, lalu ia berlari mengikuti Pop, "Poppu, matte!"

"Doremi-chan!" Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko, Hana-chan dan Kotake mengikuti mereka.

Hasamaru dan Manda terdiam disana dan saling berpandangan.

"Kelihatannya aku sudah melakukan hal yang salah," kata Hasamaru.

"Baiklah. Nggak ada jalan lain selain mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Manda memberi saran.

Hasamaru mengangguk, kemudian mereka ikut keluar rumah.

Diluar rumah, Doremi mengejar Pop, lalu memeluknya. Kelihatannya ini hal pertama yang diingatnya, kalau Pop itu adiknya, "Poppu, maafkan aku."

"Nggak mau! Lepaskan aku!" Pop mendorong Doremi supaya menjauh darinya. Sialnya, Doremi malah terjatuh setelah kepalanya terbentur dinding.

"Doremi!" Kotake lalu berlari lebih cepat dan menghampiri Doremi, "Kamu nggak apa-apa?"

Doremi tidak bisa menjawab. Benturan itu membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran.

"Ah, onee-chan!" seru Pop, "Onee-chan, gomen. Aku memang marah sama onee-chan, tapi bukan berarti aku mau lihat onee-chan seperti ini."

Kotake lalu menggendong Doremi, dan Hasamaru menyarankan untuk membawanya ke kamar Akari, "Kita bawa dia kedalam."

Yang lain mengangguk tanda setuju, termasuk Pop yang awalnya tidak menyukai Hasamaru.

Kotake lalu membaringkan Doremi diatas tempat tidur Akari, sementara Hasamaru menelpon dokter keluarganya, menyuruhnya untuk datang.

Saat dokter itu datang, Hasamaru, Manda, para ojamajo lainnya dan Kotake menunggu diluar kamar sementara sang dokter memeriksa keadaan Doremi didalam kamar tersebut.

Hasamaru lalu menceritakan tentang kecelakaan tadi pagi, dan akhirnya ketahuan kalau gadis yang ditabraknya tadi pagi benar-benar Doremi.

"Maaf ya, semuanya," kata Hasamaru, "Aku nggak bermaksud jahat. Kupikir… kalian akan menyia-nyiakan dia…"

"Kami mengerti, kok," kata Hazuki. Ia lalu menceritakan tentang rencana masa depan mereka yang mungkin membuat Doremi merasa sedih.

"Jadi… seperti itu keadaanya?"

"Iya."

"Onii-san, gomen ne," kata Pop, "Aku terlalu emosi, habisnya… onee-chan…"

"Nggak apa-apa. Aku ngerti kok. Justru harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Nggak sepantasnya aku ngaku-ngaku kalau kakakmu itu… adikku…"

Mereka tetap menunggu disana, sampai kemudian sang dokter keluar dari kamar itu…


	3. The Confession

**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

* * *

 **Accident and Confession**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 – The Confession**

* * *

Seorang dokter tua akhirnya keluar dari sebuah kamar besar. Ya, dialah sang dokter pribadi keluarga Toushirou yang baru saja memeriksa Doremi.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan onee-chanku?" tanya Pop, "Dia baik-baik saja kan?"

"Keadaanya baik-baik saja," ujar sang dokter, "Jadi… anda adiknya?"

"Iya."

"Oh…" sang dokter berpikir sebentar, lalu bertanya, "Apa anda tahu, orang yang bernama Poppu?"

"Itu namaku, dok," kata Pop, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ngg… kakak anda tak henti-hentinya memanggil anda. Sepertinya, ia ingin meminta maaf kepada anda, atau semacamnya…"

"Biarkan saya masuk, dokter." Pop memohon, "Onee-chan membutuhkan saya, dan saya yakin akan hal itu."

"Baiklah. Anda bisa menemuinya sekarang."

"Arigatou." Pop lalu bergegas ke dalam kamar Akari, menghampiri sang kakak yang sangat disayanginya, yang masih tak sadarkan diri sambil mengigau, memanggil-manggil namanya…

"Poppu… maafkan aku… Poppu… jangan pergi… Onee-chan yang salah… Onee-chan minta maaf… Tidak sepantasnya onee-chan bersikap kasar padamu seperti itu… karena… karena kau adikku… _Anta wa_ … _anta wa_ … _atashi no kawaii imouto_ …"

"Onee-chan…" Pop menggenggam tangan kakaknya, "Justru aku yang minta maaf. Aku malah bikin onee-chan terjatuh tadi. Maafkan aku… Onee-chan, maafkan aku…"

Tiba-tiba Doremi mempererat genggaman tangan Pop, dan secara perlahan membuka matanya, "Poppu…"

"Onee-chan!" Pop memeluk Doremi dan mulai menangis, "Gomen ne, onee-chan. Aku nggak bermaksud menyakitimu. Aku… aku menyayangimu. Aku nggak sanggup kalau… kalau aku harus tahu bahwa… bahwa onee-chan melupakanku, karena aku sayang banget sama onee-chan…"

"Poppu… kamu nggak perlu minta maaf." Doremi memegang bahu Pop dan mendorongnya sedikit, agar ia bisa melihat wajah adiknya itu, "Apa yang kulakukan bahkan lebih kasar. Aku menamparmu… hanya karena aku mempercayai kata-kata onii-san itu…"

"Tadi aku sudah tahu alasannya berbuat begitu. Dia bilang… dia ingat adiknya yang sudah lama meninggal… waktu ia menabrak onee-chan," kata Pop, "Belum lagi, dia dengar kalau onee-chan bilang… onee-chan dibuang sama aku dan yang lain."

"Pasti itu karena kesedihanku…"

"Onee-chan, doushite?" tanya Pop, "Tadi pagi, onee-chan berangkat dari rumah dan terlihat senang, tapi… kenapa sekarang jadi seperti ini? Hasamaru onii-san bilang… tadi onee-chan malah berjalan menjauhi sekolah. Kenapa?"

"Karena aku takut, Poppu. Aku takut kalau mereka meninggalkanku sendiri. Kamu tahu sendiri kan, apa yang terjadi?" kata Doremi, "Hana-chan akan kembali ke Majokai. Momo-chan juga akan kembali ke New York. Begitupula dengan Ai-chan yang akan kembali ke Osaka. Onpu-chan juga… akan pindah ke Tokyo…"

Air mata Doremi mulai menetes saat ia berkata, "Ditambah lagi, rencanaku untuk masuk SMP yang sama dengan Hazuki-chan juga harus gagal karena Hazuki-chan akan bersekolah di Karen. Semua itu… membuatku merasa sakit… Aku tahu, saat mereka bilang tentang rencana mereka itu, aku bilang ke mereka kalau aku nggak keberatan, tapi… tapi…"

"Doremi…" Hana-chan bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar itu lalu memeluk 'ibu'nya yang paling ia sayangi dan berbisik, "Maaf kalau itu semua membuat Doremi-mama jadi sedih. Hana-chan nggak mau lihat Doremi-mama sedih."

"Hana-chan, kenapa kamu masih disini?" tanya Doremi, "Bukannya seharusnya, sekarang kamu…"

"Hana-chan nggak akan pulang ke Majokai sebelum pamit sama Doremi-mama," kata Hana-chan, "Hana-chan sayang Doremi-mama."

"Majorika dan Lala sekarang lagi ke Majokai, minta izin sama Yuki-sensei untuk tetap disini sampai… sampai mereka bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal dulu sama onee-chan," kata Pop pelan.

"Oh…" kata Doremi, "Lalu… bagaimana dengan upacara kelulusannya?"

"Tidak akan ada upacara kelulusan tanpamu, Harukaze," tiba-tiba Seki-sensei masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Ternyata Momoko menelponnya saat Doremi masih diperiksa dokter tadi, dan kebetulan ia berada dekat dengan rumah Hasamaru saat Momoko menelpon hp-nya, "Ada masalah apa, sampai kau merasa sedih begitu?"

"Sensei, semua orang menjauhiku. Mereka tidak menyukaiku."

"Onee-chan, itu tidak benar." Pop menggelengkan kepalanya, "Buktinya kami berusaha keras sampai akhirnya menemukan onee-chan disini. Itu semua karena aku dan yang lain mengkhawatirkan onee-chan, karena kami sayang onee-chan."

"Demo…"

"Adikmu benar, Harukaze." Seki-sensei mengeluarkan sebuah buku tulis dan memberikannya kepada Doremi, "Tadi kami sudah mengira, kalau ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan upacara kelulusan, karena itu… kami menundanya sampai besok, dan tadi pagi, semuanya memutuskan untuk menuliskan ini untukmu."

"Apa ini?" tanya Doremi sambil menerima buku tulis itu. Ia membukanya, dan membacanya. Ternyata buku itu berisi tentang pendapat teman-teman seangkatannya mengenai dirinya, dan mereka semua juga mencantumkan kalau mereka menyayanginya… dan mereka juga menulis bahwa karena dia, hubungan antar kelas 6-1 dan 6-2 terjalin dengan baik.

"Minna…" Doremi berpikir sebentar, dan akhirnya menyadari sesuatu hal, "Tapi… kenapa Hazuki-chan, Ai-chan, Onpu-chan, Momo-chan dan…"

"We don't write it, because we know that we can say it to you directly." Momoko memasuki ruangan itu, "Doremi-chan, kami menyayangimu. We love you."

"Momo-chan…"

"Well, kalau nggak ada kamu, aku pasti akan membenci Jepang dan berharap untuk cepat-cepat kembali ke New York. Aku merasa sangat beruntung memiliki sahabat sepertimu disini."

"Atashi mo, Doremi-chan." Aiko ikut masuk, "Kamu selalu menolongku saat aku sedang dalam kesusahan, dan… terutama, kamu menolongku untuk mendamaikan otosan dan okasanku lagi, dan kamu juga menolongku untuk mendekati ojiisan."

"Ai-chan…"

"Aku juga merasa terbantu olehmu," kata Onpu yang juga ikut masuk bersama Hazuki, "Kalau nggak ada kamu, pasti aku nggak akan pernah peduli sama para fans-ku. Pasti aku akan meremehkan mereka, dan… imbasnya karena itu, aku menghancurkan karirku sendiri."

"Onpu-chan…"

"Doremi-chan, kamu tetap sahabat terbaik kami," kata Hazuki, "Keputusan-keputusan itu kami ambil bukan karena kami tidak peduli padamu. Justru kami peduli, tapi… ini…"

"Hazuki-chan, kamu nggak perlu menjelaskan panjang lebar. Aku mengerti sekarang." Doremi lalu memeluk semua sahabatnya itu, "Maafkan aku karena sudah menganggap kalian seperti itu…"

"Doremi-chan…"

"Kelihatannya, aku juga harus minta maaf," kata Hasamaru, "Gomen nasai, Aka… ah salah. Maksudku… Doremi. Maaf karena aku sudah membohongimu tadi."

"Daijoubu, onii-san." Doremi tersenyum, "Pop sudah memberitahuku tentang alasanmu berkata seperti itu."

Ia lalu menoleh ke salah satu dinding kamar itu, melihat ke sebuah foto gadis kecil berambut merah panjang yang ada disana, "Jadi… dia adiknya onii-san?"

Hasamaru mengangguk, "Itu foto adikku, Akari, dan foto itu diambil dua bulan sebelum kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawanya itu terjadi."

"Onii-san pasti sangat menyayanginya, ya?"

"Iya."

"Menurutku… Akari beruntung sekali, punya kakak sebaik onii-san."

"Nggak juga…" Hasamaru menghela nafas, "Aku gagal melindunginya saat kecelakaan itu terjadi."

"Onii-san, jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri. Akari sendiri yang ingin menolong anak kucing itu, dan aku yakin… dia melakukannya atas keputusannya sendiri."

"Tapi kan… artinya aku gagal menjadi seorang kakak yang baik untuknya."

"Aku nggak berpikir begitu." Doremi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Akari hanya nggak ingin merepotkan onii-san. Kalau aku jadi dia, aku pasti juga akan menolong anak kucing itu sebisaku."

"Ngg… begitu ya?"

Doremi mengangguk.

"Ini dia muridku yang rasa kepeduliannya paling tinggi." Seki-sensei membelai rambut Doremi, "Pasti ini juga yang membuat teman-temanmu bisa menulis itu semua di buku itu."

"Ah, sensei…" kata Doremi, sedikit malu, tapi kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu, "Eh, tapi kayaknya… ada yang kurang dari buku itu. Ada yang nggak nulis disana…"

"Doremi-chan, kan aku udah bilang, kalau kita nggak nulis di buku itu karena kita yakin kalau kita masih bisa bilang langsung tentang hal itu ke kamu," kata Momoko.

"Duh, maksudku bukan kalian, tapi…"

"Ah, sensei tahu siapa maksudmu, Harukaze. Teman _sekelasmu_ yang satu itu memang langsung pergi dari sekolah, saat ia tahu kalau upacara kelulusan ditunda karena kau tak ada."

"Maksudnya… _dia_ langsung pulang ke rumah?"

"Tidak. Kelihatannya… justru _dia_ sibuk _mencarimu_."

"Eh? _Dia… mencariku_?" tanya Doremi, "Sensei yakin, nggak salah orang?"

"Buktinya… _dia ada disini sekarang_." Seki-sensei tersenyum, lalu menoleh ke pintu kamar yang terbuka, "Iya kan, _Kotake_?"

"Eh, i… iya, sensei." Kotake perlahan memasuki kamar tersebut, "A-aku…"

"Ah, Hasamaru-niisan, aku lapar nih," potong Momoko, "Kayaknya Hana-chan dan yang lain juga lapar, deh. Kita boleh makan disini, nggak? Kalau boleh, kita makan di ruang makan aja, ya?"

Momoko mengedipkan matanya kepada para ojamajo lainnya (selain Doremi), pertanda bahwa ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

Hana-chan lalu mendorong Hasamaru keluar kamar itu, "Tolong anterin kita ke ruang makan dong."

Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu dan Momoko juga mengikuti mereka keluar kamar.

Pop hanya berkata kepada Doremi, "Onee-chan, kayaknya aku juga udah lapar nih. Tadi kita nggak sempat makan malam dulu sebelum kesini. Aku boleh kan, ikut makan sama yang lain?"

"Eh, boleh aja sih, tapi…"

"Asyik! Arigatou, onee-chan." Pop langsung berlari mengikuti yang lain.

"Jangan lama-lama makannya," kata Doremi.

Ia lalu menghela nafas.

Seki-sensei melihat jam tangannya, "Ah, Harukaze, kelihatannya sensei harus pergi sekarang. Sensei ada janji sama pacar sensei."

"Ah, boleh saya antar keluar?" tanya Manda yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar tersebut, "Rumah ini sangat luas. Saya takut kalau…"

"Saya memang membutuhkannya," kata Seki-sensei, "Harukaze, kalau kau sudah tidak apa-apa, lebih baik kau pulang saja, ya? Setelah yang lain selesai makan."

"Baik, sensei," kata Doremi, "Aku mau tunggu yang lain dulu."

Kemudian, Seki-sensei meninggalkan kamar itu bersama Manda yang berjalan didepannya, mengantarnya sampai ke pintu depan.

Akhirnya, tinggal Doremi dan Kotake yang berada di kamar itu…

Situasi dalam kamar itu sempat hening sejenak, sampai akhirnya Doremi membuka percakapan, "Jadi… kamu tadi cari aku?"

Kotake mengangguk pelan, "Aku… mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Eh? Khawatir?" tanya Doremi, tidak percaya, "Tapi… kita kan…"

"Aku nggak mau kamu kenapa-napa." Kotake menggenggam tangan Doremi.

'DEG!'

' _K-kenapa jadi begini?'_ pikir Doremi, _'Kenapa sekarang… jantungku berdegup kencang? Saat… saat ia menggenggam tanganku seperti ini?'_

' _Apa aku mencintainya?'_

"Ah, Kotake… kenapa… kenapa kamu berkata seperti itu? Aku… aku bener-bener nggak ngerti…"

"Aku setuju sama apa yang dibilang Makihatayama-tachi sama Seki-sensei barusan, juga apa yang ditulis sama teman-teman kita di buku itu," kata Kotake, "Selain itu… aku mengkhawatirkanmu karena… karena aku… aku mencintaimu."

Doremi terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kotake barusan. Pipinya memerah, "Cinta? Kau… mencintaiku?"

"Ah, i… iya… aku mencintaimu, dan… aku akan ngerasa bersalah kalau kamu kenapa-napa." Kotake lalu memeluk Doremi, "Maafkan aku karena sudah menyembunyikan perasaanku ini sejak lama."

Doremi merasa jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang lagi saat Kotake memeluknya, tapi disaat yang bersamaan, pelukan itu juga membuatnya merasa nyaman.

' _Perasaan apa ini sebenarnya?'_ pikirnya, _'Apa aku juga mencintainya? Aku pernah bahkan sering jatuh cinta, tapi… aku nggak pernah merasa senyaman ini…'_

' _Nyaman. Hangat. Membuatku jadi merasa aman…'_

Tiba-tiba perasaan itu berhenti. Bukan karena Doremi yang menginginkan agar Kotake melepas pelukannya, tapi karena Kotake yang melepasnya atas kemauannya sendiri.

"Setidaknya aku sudah mengatakannya padamu sekarang," kata Kotake, "Tapi aku yakin, kamu pasti nggak merasakan perasaan yang sama."

"Kotake, matte…"

"Kamu suka Akatsuki, kan?"

"Eh? Aku…"

"Aku ngerti kok. Yang penting… sekarang aku udah bilang ke kamu… soal perasaanku yang sebenarnya…" Kotake lalu berjalan ke pintu, "Cepat pakai rompimu itu. Walaupun rompimu sobek, setidaknya nggak akan ada yang memperhatikan. Ini sudah malam. Lagipula… malam ini, diluar dingin sekali…"

Kotake tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya, karena Doremi turun dari tempat tidur Akari dan dengan cepat menghampirinya, juga memeluknya dari belakang, "Rasanya… aku juga mencintaimu. Aku merasa… nyaman di pelukanmu."

"S-sungguh?" tanya Kotake, "Doremi, kau juga…"

"Kurasa begitu." Doremi lalu melepas pelukannya dan menggenggam tangan Kotake, membuatnya menatapnya lagi, "Aku… merasa tersentuh saat tahu… kau mencariku…"

"Jadi… bolehkah kita, maksudku… apa kau mau… jadi pacarku?"

"Ah, aku… aku…" Doremi mengangguk pelan, "Aku mau."

"Doremi." Kotake memeluknya lagi, "Aku janji nggak akan ngeledek kamu lagi, dan juga… aku akan bilang ke semua orang kalau aku mencintaimu."

Doremi tersenyum, lalu berkata, "Kupegang janjimu itu, Kotake."

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara dari depan pintu kamar itu. Suara Hana-chan yang berkata, "Mou, minna, Hana-chan nggak bisa lihat apa-apa. Mereka lagi ngapain sih?"

"Sssh… diam Hana-chan," kata Hazuki pelan, "Kalau suaramu keras begitu, mereka akan tahu kalau kita…"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Doremi sambil melirik para ojamajo lainnya dengan tajam, "Tadi katanya mau makan malam. Sudah selesai?"

"Eh, tadi…"

"Aku nggak sempat bilang ke teman-temanmu kalau pelayanku hanya menyiapkan makan malam untukku, kau dan Manda," kata Hasamaru, memotong apa yang dikatakan Aiko, "Makanya mereka memutuskan untuk kembali kesini, dan saat mereka sampai di depan pintu, kalian…"

"Hazuki-chan-tachi lihat onee-chan sama Kotake-senpai pelukan waktu onee-chan masih duduk di tempat tidurnya Akari-neechan," kata Pop, mengadukan apa yang Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko dan Hana-chan lakukan beberapa menit yang lalu, "Mereka juga lihat, lho, waktu kalian jadian…"

"Poppu-chan!" kata Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko dan Hana-chan, tidak terima kalau perbuatan mereka tadi diadukan Pop ke Doremi dan Kotake.

"J-jadi… kalian lihat semuanya?" tanya Kotake gugup.

"Minna, kalian…" kata Doremi yang juga terlihat agak gugup, "Kalian tahu kalau kita udah…"

"Ah, maaf kalau kami lancang, tapi… nggak apa-apa kan, kalau sekarang… kita udah tahu tentang kalian?" kata Onpu, "Apalagi, tadi kan Kotake-kun udah janji sama kamu, Doremi-chan, kalau… dia akan bilang ke semua orang kalau dia mencintaimu."

"Yah, terserah kalian lah." Doremi menghela nafas, "Mendingan sekarang kita pulang. Ikuyo, minna."

Yang lain mengangguk.

Kemudian, Doremi mengambil rompinya yang berada diatas meja belajar Akari, lalu ia memakainya dan berjalan keluar kamar tersebut bersama Kotake dan yang lain.

"Doremi, sering-sering mampir kesini ya?" kata Hasamaru, "Boleh kan, kalau aku menganggapmu sebagai adikku sendiri?"

"Boleh aja, onii-san, tapi jangan ubah nama onee-chan lagi, ya?" jawab Pop, "Nanti okasan bisa marah besar sama onii-san, soalnya okasan yang ngasih nama onee-chan."

"Poppu, kamu ini…" kata Doremi, "Onii-san boleh kok, manggil aku Akari. Asal jangan didepan Poppu aja…"

"Onee-chan!" kata Pop, protes, "Udah ah, mendingan kita pulang sekarang."

"Iya iya. Bye bye, onii-san."

"Bye bye."

 **.O.**

Keesokan harinya…

"Ah, aku terlambat!" kata Doremi sambil bergegas keluar dari rumahnya, "Okasan, otosan, Poppu, ittekimasu!"

"Ki wo tsukete yo," kata okasannya, "Hati-hati di jalan."

"Jangan sampai kayak kemarin lagi!" tambah Pop.

"Iya iya, aku ngerti." Doremi lalu berlari dengan cepat menuju sekolahnya.

Di tengah perjalanan, seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang, "Oi, Doremi, kita jalan ke sekolah bareng ya?"

Doremi menoleh dan melihat siapa itu. Ternyata Kotake.

"Kamu ini ngomong apa? Sekarang, kita nggak harus jalan lagi, tapi kita harus lari!" kata Doremi, "Kamu lupa apa, kita udah harus ngumpul di sekolah lima menit lagi!"

"Kenapa nggak bilang dari tadi?" kata Kotake yang langsung menggenggam tangan kanan Doremi dan menariknya untuk berlari bersama ke sekolah, "Kita nggak boleh telat! Pokoknya aku harus kasih tahu yang lain tentang perasaanku padamu!"

"Eh, serius? Kamu mau kasih tahu yang lain tentang itu sekarang?"

"Lebih cepet lebih baik! Ayo dong, Doremi, larinya lebih kencang lagi!"

"Iya iya, terserah kamulah."

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini rompimu yang kamu pake kemarin bukan sih?" tanya Kotake, "Kok nggak sobek?"

"Hey, tentu aja bukan yang kemarin," jawab Doremi, "Aku kan punya cadangannya."

"Oh…"

Mereka terus berlari sampai ke sekolah…


End file.
